ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Marry the Night (song)
"Marry the Night" is a song by Lady Gaga off of her third album, Born This Way. An instrumental clip was used during Transmission Gagavision 43. The song played as Gaga typed in "Marry the Night" alphanumerically on her phone (62779-843-64448). The song premiered on May 16, 2011, during the first day of Gaga's collaboration with Zynga, nicknamed GagaVille. The song was registered on BMI on May 17, 2011. Lady Gaga has stated that this song is her first hit record created by her and Fernando Garibay and that the song is like the musical love child of Whitney Houston and Bruce Springsteen. When asked by The Hollywood Reporter about which song he would want to see as a single, Fernando Garibay responded: :" I'm really proud of "Marry the Night," and I hope that it gets its single time." Background The song title was revealed through an interview with Ryan Seacrest on February 15th, 2011. Gaga not only mentioned that it's one of her favorite songs off the album, but also that it's a "club-banger". During an interview with Billboard magazine, Gaga stated that it was the last track on the album, and that it was originally planned to be the lead single. During an interview with The Skorpion Show, Gaga announced that the song will be used as a promotional single for the album, being released before the album drops. In the same interview, she also stated that the song is a potential third single, however she "wants to leave it up to the fans to decide when the album comes out" about what song will become the official third single. Which was later confirmed to "The Edge of Glory". NME described the song as a "peak-era Whitney Houston-esque pop euphoria up top, with churning techno grinding underneath." Gaga also mentioned that “''the Night' is about her going back to New York. She wrote song about the courage it took for her to say ‘I hate Hollywood, I just wanna live in Brooklyn and make music’.” She reiterated this sentiment in her interview with E! News, saying that the song was about her not assimilating to Hollywood and moving back to New York and to go back to her friends and family in her old apartment which she's been living in. On May 14th in Taipei, Dj Zedd played a portion of his remix of Marry The Night, which is available on the Special Edition version of Born This Way. The event where Zedd plays the song was taped and appears on youtube. The album version of the song was premiered by Zynga's "Gagaville", on May 17th. In the lyrics of the song Ginger is mentioned, which is one of Lüc Carl's cars. Gaga stated that the music of the song was created when she told Fernando Garibay that she is married to New York. As soon as Fernando laid the beat for the song, Gaga started singing the verses; she hadn't yet written the chorus of the song, but then as the music played as she left the studio, the chorus of the song just came to her. When answering fans' questions on Twitter, Gaga revealed that the lyrics to ''Marry the Night came to her the quickest. Lyrics I'm gonna marry the night, I won't give up on my life, I'm a warrior queen, Live passionately, tonight. I'm gonna marry the dark, Gonna make love to the stark, I'm a soldier to my, Own emptiness, I'm a winner. I'm gonna marry the night. I'm gonna marry the night. I'm gonna marry the night. I'm gonna marry, the night, I'm not gonna cry anymore. I'm gonna marry, the night, Leave nothin' on these streets to explore M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, M-m-m-marry the night. Oh m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, M-m-m-marry the night. I'm gonna lace up my boots, Throw on some leather and cruise, Down the street that I love, In my fishnet gloves, I'm a sinner. Then I'll go down to the bar, But I won't cry anymore, I'll hold my whiskey up high, Kiss the bartender twice, I'm a loser. I'm gonna marry the night. I'm gonna marry the night. I'm gonna marry, the night, I'm not gonna cry anymore. I'm gonna marry, the night, Leave nothin' on these streets to explore M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, M-m-m-marry the night. Oh m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, M-m-m-marry the night. Nothing's too cool, To take me from you, New York is not just, A tan that you'll never loose. Love is the new, Denim or black, Skeleton guns, Are wedding bells in the attic? Get Ginger ready, Climb to El Camino front. Won't poke holes in the seat with my heels, 'Cause that's where we make love. Come on and run, Turn the car on and run. I'm gonna marry, the night, I'm gonna burn a hole in the road. I'm gonna marry, the night, Leave nothin' on these streets to explore M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, M-m-m-marry the night. Oh m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, M-m-m-marry the night. Oh m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, M-m-m-marry the night. I'm gonna marry, marry, I'm gonna marry, marry, Come on, come on, the night. The night, (uh, I'm gonna) The night, (uh, I'm gonna) The night, (uh, I'm gonna) The night, (uh, I'm gonna) The night, (uh, I'm gonna) The night, (uh, I'm gonna) The night, (uh, I'm gonna) The night, (uh, I'm gonna) The night, (uh, I'm gonna) The night, (uh, I'm gonna) The night, (uh, I'm gonna) The night, (uh, I'm gonna) The night, (uh, I'm gonna) The night. Remix *Zedd Remix — 4:20 Credits Personnel *Programming — Fernando Garibay *Additional drum programming — DJ White Shadow *Keyboards — Fernando Garibay *Background vocals — Lady Gaga *Recording — Dave Russell on Studio Bus *Assistant — Eric Morris *Mixing — Dave Russell at The Mix Room (Burbank ) *Assistant — Paul Pavao *Mastering — Gene Grimaldi at Oasis Mastering (Burbank ) Publishing References *Born This Way Booklet *BMI | Repertoire Category:Songs Category:Born This Way songs